Prosecutors In Love
by Booster008
Summary: Miles saves Franziska form a robbery and the two fall in love. Watch them go through different events.
1. Chapter 1: Turnabout Love

Franziska Von Karma walked down the streets of the city of LA. She was walking towards the Prosecutors' Offices to pick p some things. It seemed like a normal, boring objective but that changed when a shadowy figure stood in front of her demanding her for all the money she has while pointing a gun at her. Franziska screamed and thought she was done for, until another mysterious person stood between her and the figure holding the gun. This figure snatched the gun from the other figure and told him to stop tormenting this young, charming lady. Franziska was stunned at this comment. She blushed a little. The figure that threatened Franziska attacked the protecting figure, injuring their head in the process but the protecting figure still had the gun in their hands. He told the threatening figure to go away or he'll face the consequences. The threatening figure ran off into the distance. The protecting figure put the gun away. Franziska tried to thank the protecting figure and reward him, but the protecting figure ran off in the direction of the Prosecutors' Offices. Franziska tried to catch up but couldn't reach the figure. She sighed as she walked the rest of the way to the office.

Upon entering the office, she walked to the office that belonged to her. After getting what she came for, she started to exit, but as she was walking down the hall, she noticed Miles Edgeworth's office was open. She looked inside and saw Miles sitting at his chair drinking a cup of tea. She entered the office to say hello.

"Afternoon Miles" Franziska said.

Miles turned around and saw Franziska there with a pile of papers in her hands.

"Afternoon Franziska, how have you been?" Miles asked.

Franziska was going to reply but gasped at what she saw. Miles had a bandage around his head. She dropped the papers that she was holding.

"Miles, what happened to your head?" Franziska asked with worry.

"I banged my head on something, that is all" Miles said in a calm tome.

"When was this?" Franziska stated.

"Three days ago" Miles answered. "There is no need to worry though."

"I don't think you are telling the truth" Franziska said with concern. "That bandage looks like it was just placed on a few minutes ago."

"That could be a coincidence" Miles suggested.

"That is a foolish thought Miles" Franziska stated. "Tell me Miles, when did you arrive here?"

"An hour ago" Miles said.

"OBJECTION!" Franziska shouted. "I looked at the registration book when I came in which was a few minutes ago. It said that you signed in around the same time I did."

Miles looked nervous.

"Nervous are we?" Franziska asked. "I just have one thing to do."

Franziska put her hands into Miles' pocket and pulled out a gun. She smiled as she saw the gun in her hands.

"Why do you have a gun in your pocket?" Franziska asked.

"F-For protection?" Miles stuttered.

"I don't think so" Franziska said softly. "This is the same gun that was with a figure that tried to rob me. Another figure came and saved me. He had this gun when he left."

Miles didn't know what to say.

"Miles" Franziska said while staring right at him. "You were the one that protected me weren't you? You took that blow to the head just so I could be saved?"

"I-I just did it because we are friends" Miles said. "Friends help each other don't they?"

"Yes" Franziska agreed. "But this is a thing that no ordinary friend would do. It is a thing that someone who really cares for that person would do."

"Franziska, I..." Miles started to say but was stopped when Franziska hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" She said softly. She looked at Miles who was stunned to see Franziska smiling and blushing. She never acted like this before. Miles tried to think of something to say but his thoughts were interrupted by Franziska kissing him passionately. Miles gladly accepted this and the two just stood there, kissing each other. After a while, they stopped and looked at each other.

"That was perfect" Franziska stated with delight.

"Franziska, would you like to gout for dinner sometime, alone together?" Miles asked.

"You mean like a date?" Franziska said.

"Yes" Miles replied.

"I'd love to" Franziska answered. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sound great" Miles said. "This means we are boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

"Yes, why do you ask that?" Franziska asked curiously.

"Just making sure" Miles stated. "Don't tell anyone that we are dating. Especially Wright and Maya Fey. We'll never hear the end of it if they find out."

"Agreed" Franziska said.

The two lovers started kissing again passionately. It was a perfect night for them. Not a night for a foolishly foolish fool.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner and a Turnabout

Miles Edgeworth was waiting outside Franziska Von Karma's house in his car. Tonight was the night of his first date with Franziska. He was wearing a fancy black suit with a plain, white t-shirt. Franziska was inside finishing her look. She wore a bright purple dress and gold earrings. She exited her house and entered Mile's car. She smiled at him.

"Ready" Franziska said happily.

"Good, we have 7 o clock reservations at the Moonlight Inn" Miles stated. "Let's go."

Miles drove the car away from the house.

"Have you ever been to Moonlight Inn?" Miles asked.

"No I haven't" Franziska replied. "Is it ok?"

"It has great quality on everything" Miles stated. "I'm sure you'll love it.

When they got to Moonlight Inn, both prosecutors entered the Inn. Franziska stood in awe. Everywhere looked so sophisticated, so fancy. It was perfect.

"This place seems really fancy" Franziska said with delight.

"I knew you'd like it" Miles said in triumph.

Good evening you two" Said one of the workers. "Can I help you at all?"

"Yes, we reserved a table for two under the name of Edgeworth" Miles stated.

"Please hold on a second" The worker said while checking the reservation book, "Here we are. Follow me."

The prosecutors followed the worker to a table. They sat down and ordered some food. When they got it, they started to eat.

"This is some of the best steak I've ever tasted." Franziska stated whilst enjoying a part of her dinner.

"They do produce high quality steaks" Miles said.

After they finished their dinner, they started chatting until a familiar waitress came along.

"Hello customers, would you like to order some desserts? We have a great range of… Mr Edgeworth!" The voice said with happiness.

Miles recognized that voice and was shocked. "Pearl?" Miles said with surprise.

"Yes it's me!" Pearl stated. "How are you doing?"

"Fine" Miles replied.

"Miles, is this a friend of yours?" Franziska asked.

"She's Maya's cousin" Miles said with some worry. "Pearl, this is Franziska. Franziska, this is Pearl."

"Nice to meet you Miss" Pearl said as she held out a hand to Franziska. She shook it happily.

"Nice to meet you too Pearl" Franziska replied.

"What are you two doing here?" Pearl asked curiously.

"We're just getting some food" Miles replied.

"Are you two…special someones?" Pearl asked with delight. Her face lit up.

"No!" Both prosecutors said in unison.

"Yes you are! You wouldn't go out socially wearing clothes like that" Pearl said excited. "I can't wait to tell Mystic Maya and Mr Nick!"

"DON'T TELL THEM!" both of them said in unison again.

"Why not?" Pearl asked.

"We'll never hear the end of it if they find out" Franziska said,

"Please don't tell them Pearl" Miles begged.

"Ok, if you want to keep it a secret that badly, I won't tell" Pearl replied.

"Thank you" Miles said.

Miles and Franziska ordered some delicious deserts which they enjoyed. They were about to leave when Pearl came up to them looking concerned.

"Mr Edgeworth, Miss Von Karma!" Pearl said with worry.

"What is it Pearl?" Miles asked.

"Mystic Maya and Mr Nick are coming to pick me up any moment now!" She stated. "They'll see you two in here and they'll know everything!"

"Uh oh" Miles said concerned.

"We'll hide in the restrooms" Franziska stated. "Follow me Miles."

Franziska grabbed Miles and ran into the restroom. She didn't notice that she brought Miles into the girls' restroom. They waited about 5 minutes and went out undetected. They drove back home.

"That was a close one" Miles stated.

"Agreed" Franziska said. "It was kinda fun though."

They reached Franziska's home.

"See you tomorrow" Franziska said as she and Miles kissed for a short time.

"Goodnight" Miles said.

"Goodnight" Franziska replied as she entered her house for a good night's sleep.

Over at the Wright Anything Agency. Phoenix and Maya were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Pearl joined in but sat on the floor.

"So, meet anyone new at work today?" Phoenix asked.

"No" Pearl replied.

"You okay Pearl? You seemed quiet since we came to pick you up" Maya asked.

"I'm fine Mystic Maya" Pearl said. "Nothing's wrong."

Phoenix noticed a psyche-lock form around Pearl.

"Pearl, who did you see?" Phoenix said proudly. "And don't try to lie; I sense a psyche-lock around you."

"It's a secret Mr Nick" Pearl stated. "They promised me not to tell you or Mystic Maya!"

"They huh?" Maya said. That means Pearl saw two people. And it has to be people we know if they told Pearl specifically not to tell us."

Pearl looked shocked.

"I feel like a prosecutor losing an argument.

The psyche-lock started to vibrate.

"It's Miles and Franziska" Phoenix said.

Pearl gasped. The psyche-lock broke.

"You met Miles and Franziska?" Maya said with confusion. "Why were you nervous telling us it was those two?"

Pearl didn't reply.

"Moonlight Inn is a posh place for special occasions" Phoenix stated. "I think the only reason explaining everything is that they went there on a date."

Pearl gasped.

"I'm right aren't I Pearl?" Phoenix said whilst grinning.

"Yes" Pearl said quietly.

"That's so sweet!" Maya said with delight. "They're special someones!"

'I can't wait to tell them about this tomorrow' Phoenix thought to himself. 'What would their reaction be?"


	3. Chapter 3: Turnabout Ending

The next day arrived. Miles and Franziska were in the Prosecutor's Office, working together. They thought it was a quiet, normal day until they saw Phoenix standing outside.

"What is Wright doing here?" Miles thought out loud.

"That foolish fool is here" Franziska stated with anger. "Why?"

"I don't know" Miles replied. "Let's go find out."

The two prosecutors in love walked outside and went up to Phoenix Wright. They both had confused looks on their faces. Phoenix looked at them and grinned.

"Hi Miles, hi Franziska!" Phoenix stated happily with a grin.

"What are you doing here you foolish fool who thinks foolish thoughts?" Franziska asked concerned.

"I just came into town to get some fresh air… and see how you two lovebirds are doing" Phoenix stated whilst chuckling.

Miles and Franziska were shocked.

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" Both of them shouted in unison.

"Yes you are!" Phoenix argued. "And I can prove it by having Pearl as a witness! She saw you two at the Moonlight Inn!"

Miles and Franziska started sweating rapidly.

"H-How do you know about that?" Miles asked.

"That girl promised not to tell you!" Franziska shouted.

"She didn't reveal it straight away" Phoenix replied. "I figured it out myself!" "So, what's it like being in love?"

"SHUT UP!" Franziska stated with anger as she wielded her whip.

"Ok!" Phoenix apologized. "I'll leave."

Phoenix got into his car and started it. As he drove off, he shouted something to the two prosecutors.

"Don't worry about keeping it a secret! Everyone who has Facebook knows about you two!" Phoenix stated whilst laughing.

"Oh no" Miles said quietly.

"We'll deal with the foolish fool later" Franziska stated. "But for now, let's go get some food for ourselves!"

Miles nodded and the two went off into town together, holding hands.


End file.
